An Inconvenient Relationship
by Iamtall
Summary: AU. Inspired by Lovers Doll. Grimmjow is a timeless doll who can turn human when kissed. His previous masters were all terrified of him. Time and prejudice have molded Grimmjow into a true demon. What happens when he meets Ichigo? GrimmIchi Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU. Inspired by and loosely based on Lovers Doll. Grimmjow is a timeless doll who can turn human when kissed. His previous masters all became terrified when he reached six feet one and so he was forced back into a doll. Time and prejudice have molded Grimmjow into a true demon. What happens when he meets Ichigo? GrimmIchi. Yaoi.

**Pairings:** GrimmIchi.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon x]

Oh and also, this is my first fan fiction ever, so please, be nice with the reviews! Constructive criticisms greatly welcome. Hope you enjoy ~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were sitting at the school rooftop. Rukia had a laptop spread on her lap and Renji was dozing under the gentle sun. "Hey, check this out, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Someone claims to be selling a processed doll!"

Ichigo arched a brow. He had an interest for dolls. "Processed? How so?"

"Well," Rukia began. "He apparently takes demon form at night and ravages and haunts his master. He is capable of fearful words, sadistic behavior and murder."

"He sounds … interesting."

"Looks beautiful too."

"Let's see." Ichigo took her laptop and flipped it around.

He staggered to hold his breath. The doll was just a mass of pixels and computer data, but, regardless, as human, as real, as beautiful as ever. Ichigo tried hard to suppress the urge to run his hands along the screen and trace the texture of the doll's striking blue hair. The doll's eyes were a menacing fury. They were arresting, unusual and they stared directly into Ichigo's souls. Macosadistic feelings quickly arose for the orange hair teen. What if this doll was in human form? With those arresting eyes and that casual, arrogant smirk? And Ichigo here lay at his feet … in chains?

When Rukia finally took her laptop back, Ichigo breathed a sigh of content he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Hey – !"

Rukia hugged her computer. "Sorry, Ichigo, but you were about to drool. My warrenty is almost over and I still need this for college."

"But – !" Ichigo sat back down. Something didn't feel right. His pants seemed tighter than usual. _Nononononono._ He tried to cross his legs, but that made it worse. He was almost hard. The tent was half pitched. _And o__ver a freaking doll._ Rukia grimaced. She must have noticed. Ichigo glared and told her telepathically to shut up.

"Too be honest, I think he's kind of cute too, but I don't think my body is as aware."

About this time, Renji chose to stir. He climbed to his feet and yawned. Casually, he glanced at Ichigo glaring daggers at Rukia. "What hit you so hard?"

"Ichigo's smitten over a twenty four inch doll." Rukia burst out laughing.

"No I'm not – !"

"Then how do you explain – ajhsdjkahsdkjh." Ichigo's hand had flew over her mouth. "Hey, what did you do that for!"

"Sorry," Ichigo smirked. "You had rice on your cheek."

"Liar."

Perhaps it was the hazy summer light, or the unusualness of the empty and hence quiet school yard or, more likely, it was because of the doll's face that lingered in Ichigo's mind, which made lunchtime seem so slow. "Rukia, can you tell me more about the doll?" His heart was beating. He felt so stupid.

" Definitely not." Rukia said. "I don't want to be held responsible for getting you into sex toys."

Ichigo glared. "He's not a sex toy. And even if he is, I'm not going to use him as such."

Renji looked back and forth from his two best friends. He opened his mouth to speak, but then shut up and decided that whatever they were talking about was none of his business. This was a rarity for the loud mouthed red head. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Rukia closed her laptop and smiled knowingly at Ichigo and left for her class. Renji started packing his bags. He asked Ichigo. "What the fuck happened while I was asleep?"

"Nothing, nothing really." _Rukia decided to act like a ten year old … again._

"Oh, erm, okay." Renji said. He glanced towards the door. Rukia was nowhere to be seen. Her unusually loud footsteps (which conflicted with her small form) could not be heard. "Erm, Ichigo. I have to tell you something." It must have been an illusion (thought Ichigo) because it almost looked as if Renji was blushing. The orange haired teen squinted under the sun. There was a red tint under his eyes. _It's probably just the heat … the summer heat. _

"What's up?"

Renji started fidgeting. "I … I don't know how to explain this. I mean, I mean, you're my best friend and everything … and … and …" He placed a firm hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Walk with me to school tomorrow. I have to go for chemistry now."

"Bye … ?" Ichigo thought for a while, analyzed the red head's actions and then finally said out loud. "But tomorrow's Saturday …"

Ichigo threw away his garbage and left for class too. Rukia was already there, seated and everything. She mocked him even with her presence. Instinctively, Ichigo glared. Suddenly, another orange head bounced towards him. It was Orihime, who smiled and blushed. Ichigo's paranoia rose. _Rukia__ didn't tell anyone, did she? _

"G – Good, morning Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo never noticed it before, but she always stuttered, like if she was embarrassed. "Good _afternoon_, Inoue."

Orihime looked as if she could faint. "O – Oh, my apologies, K – Kurosaki-kun."

"It's alright." Ichigo said and showed her his best smile. _It must be a phase. I think I went through it too. _Thankfully, he didn't touch her hair because, if he did, she would have turned ten different shades or red and be unable to concentrate for the entire day. As it is, she stuttered a good bye and returned to her seat at the front. _I'll offer her my entire support, there must be a guy on her mind._

When Ichigo finally took a seat beside Rukia, he felt something hard whack his head. He glanced at the shorter girl. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Idiot." Rukia said.

"Yeah, and you're the smart one with the 170 IQ." He was hit again. "Ow!" _People, their so hard to understand sometimes … _"Hey, Rukia, this might sound stupid, but if I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that Inoue liked me." He laughed at his joke because Rukia did not.

"You are really helpless."

"What – ?" Ichigo cried.

"Never mind, I'll leave it to you to figure out yourself."

In English class that day, everyone got into pairs. As always, Ichigo was with Rukia, which earned some whistles and dumb jokes from Kiego. As always, it ended with Kiego being punched in the face and Rukia and Ichigo settling down as if nothing really happened. Rukia pulled out her laptop and said to Ichigo, "You start without me. I have to go the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." He started up her computer and drew her 'password' (a deformed rabbit) and realized that her windows were still there. Everything had been left on resume. Quickly, he glanced around. No one was looking. He didn't know what was possessed him when he opened the page with the doll and filled in the order form. "Address … XXX. Phone number … 123123." Ichigo grinned smugly to himself and opted to spend the rest of the time in a blanked out mode.

Rukia came back really soon. "So, you were staring into space the entire time I left?"

"Pretty much." Ichigo smiled.

The doll arrived that same day, two days faster than it should have. Ichigo wondered briefly if even the shipping company was scared of it. With prowling fingers, he ripped opened the package and bought the limp figure into his arms. Before everyone else would see and think that he had a doll fetish, Ichigo quickly stole to his room and locked the door. He set the doll on his bed (in a NON sexual way, in case you were wondering) and admired him from two feet away. He was beautiful, truly, surely, _beautiful_. Ichigo stared intently in the pool of crystals which was his eyes and at the soft, yet hard edges of his cheek and decided that … he really wanted to kiss him.

But … But that would be … his first kiss.

"Damn, got to call Rukia on this." He fished out his phone and speed dialed Rukia. "Hey!" Ichigo said. "Explain to me why the first kiss is important again!"

"Idiot." Rukia said and started ranting on and on. She made it seem like there was a class for first time kissing and that she wrote the textbook for said class. She explained to Ichigo how his body and mind will always remember what his first kiss will be like and how every first is important and how every additional time he kiss, he will be reminded of the person who received his first. Ichigo almost fell asleep in the middle and made up an excuse that it was dinnertime to hang up on her, despite Rukia yelling, "Jerk! It's only four! Get back here!"

Then, he focused his attention on the doll. _Here goes … _

He leaned forward and breathed in the scentless aroma. With a smile, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the doll. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards, the air knocked from his landed loudly against the wall. "Ow." He said. His vision blurred for a moment and when he looked, he saw nothing except the silhouette of a tall man. Could it be … ?

"My, my." That voice … "Who set me free?"

Ichigo Kurosaki was suddenly very scared.

* * *

reviews, pleasex] ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Okay, so first of all, this story is based on an already existing manga called LOVER'S DOLL by Mishima Kazuhiko. It is a really lovely gem and, if you haven't read it already, I strongly recommend you to. It's possibly one of the cutest yaoi/shonen-ai _ever_. Basically this story is a bleachified version of Lover's Doll with a few changes here and there (and maybe a bit of OOC). At the moment, the title if really crappy; I'm probably going to change it soon (asap).

Oh and I realized (thanks **lightless_love** for pointing it out) that this story is pretty much the same as Lover's Doll. Don't worry, it will get more different later on and this version with GrimmIchi will develop a soul soon, just like Shimeji fail attempt at a joke

Above is basically a poor excuse ^^

And thank you for the nice reviews x]

To be honest, I didn't expect so many :D

Enjoy ~

Chapter warnings: yaoi, fail lemon

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"G – Get away!" Ichigo cried. His instincts were pouring from his lips; the fear for the unknown coursing through his mind.

The doll did not say anything. He simply walked towards Ichigo with a smirk on his face, wrath in his eyes and dominance in his step. Casually, he stuck one hand in his pocket and wrapped the other against Ichigo's neck. The orange hair teen had never felt so helpless in his life, being pinned against the wall with the life being squeezed from his soul by … a doll.

"I can kill you." The doll said. His eyes were dark. "I can crush your life as easily as you gave me mine. Now that I am alive, you will listen to me. You will abide by my words and worship only _me._ You will become _my_ doll."

"W – Who are you?" Ichigo gasped for breath. "A m – monster?"

Fear washed over the doll's face. His blue eyes frowned in worry. The smirk died from his lips. He punched Ichigo in the face so their eyes would not meet. "I'm not a monster. Do not ever call me that again, or else I will kill you."

Ichigo could taste blood on his lips, warm and painful. He couldn't feel his nose anymore. He saw a blur of blue and felt the reoccurring pain in his neck. His head was dizzy. He could think, though not comprehend. "Let … go, you demon."

The doll loosened his grip. The strength was sapped from his wrists. "I have a name, you mother fucker!" There was no reply. So he continued. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez! My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!"

Ichigo struggled to breathe. He tilted his head to meet Grimmjow's face. "Let go … _Grimmjow._"

Grimmjow took his hand away in astonishment. He caught Ichigo before he fell and squeezed the smaller teen's shoulders. His eyes were wide with excitement. He looked like a little kid. "Grimmjow … you called me Grimmjow …"

"Y – Yeah," Ichigo nursed his neck. There was probably going to be bruises. "I – Isn't that your name?"

A warm look crossed the doll's face. He glanced towards Ichigo and found the latter frowning. Frowning himself, Grimmjow placed a scarier face. "But don't forget. I can kill you. Whenever I want to. So count the days you have to live and smarten up."

For safety measures, Ichigo took three deep breaths and hid a feeble nod amidst them. His heart was still pounding loudly. How can such a beautiful doll be like this?

Grimmjow blinked. His eyes looked sad. "You called me by my name. This should mean, that you don't think I'm a monster, that you take back your word. Am I right? I'm just asking you, see if ... you're worth a fuck."

Ichigo closed his eyes. First, his doll comes to life. Then his doll screams bloody murder, now … he's asking for reassurance? Ichigo scoffed. "You broke my fucking neck."

Grimmjow took a deep breath and sighed. He took the hems of his shirt and rolled it up. "My fucked up body." It was tarnished with scars and wounds of different shades. Some were deep red, threatening to bleed, while others, caressed with time, sat in the background, a hue of light brown. Their eyes finally met. Ichigo hadn't realized how soft his eyes were and how confused. His tough exterior fell at the side. His lean figure didn't seem so strong anymore. Half the jaw which clutched his cheek was no longer a sign of cruelty. It seemed like a sin. A doll coming to life. It was unnatural, which irked prejudice; and prejudice, which triggered greed; and greed, the core of all evil, would awaken that savage beast left asleep in the hearts of every human.

But the doll had a beautiful body. Though Ichigo would not admit. Even with the scars, with all those wounds, which Ichigo was sure, struck the man (doll) more emotionally than bodily. Unconsciously, he crept closer and ran his fingers over Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow flinched, unused to Ichigo's gentle caresses, but soon settled down – though, every moment of so, his muscles tightened in alarm.

Ichigo's fingers trailed past a long jagged cut. It had recently healed.

"It's a knife wound. She said I was her best friend. But then she cut me. And she called me a fucking ... monster."

"You're not half bad when you're confused." Ichigo said. _This guy pms more than Rukia … _But he was sure that Grimmjow was not a monster. _Just a confused guy who tries to act tough. _

"What is your name, human?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki … Ichigo …" Grimmjow tasted the name. "Kurosaki … Ichigo … Kurosaki … Ichigo."

Ichigo could not take his eyes off of Grimmjow's body. It wasn't as lustful as it seemed a moment ago. It played … a softer melody, an eerie, sorrowful beauty. Ichigo crept even closer and put his hand over Grimmjow's heart. There was no beat.

"Kurosaki … Ichigo …"

Why was there no beat? This doll had a soul, he had emotions and prejudices towards human kind and he has his own feelings and reassurances, so, now, why does he not have a heart? Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow's face. He looked really smug, really relieved and all together really happy that he didn't have to feign wrath anymore.

"Kurosaki … Ichigo …"

"Grimmjow, you can shut up now. I can't think properly."

Grimmjow glared. "Remember what I said earlier – !"

"Yeah, about how you can kill me whenever you want to?" Ichigo laughed. This was almost … _cute._ "So tell me, how do I turn you back?"

"You … want to turn me … _back?_" His words started out with confusion but grew soon to inhabit an angry growl. "Why the fuck do you want to turn me back? Does that mean that – !"

Ichigo sighed. "No, I am completely thrilled with the idea that you can turn six feet one and throw me around my room and fuck with my mind." Even he realized how unconvincing he sounded. "_However_, my room is small enough already and my bed, if you haven't noticed, fits only _one._" Even he realized how suggestive that sounded. "So, in times of inconvenience, I would prefer you to be smaller. Do you fuckin' understand?"

Grimmjow was quiet for the longest time. He started timidly. "Does that mean that you are _keeping me?_"

"Hmph." Ichigo said. "It doesn't seem as if I have Option B."

And Grimmjow, who didn't know how else to express his joy, grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and threw him out the window. Thankfully, Ichigo was pretty athletic and managed to grab onto the window still.

"Ichigo!" He cried out as he Ichigo struggled to climb back.

"Don't do that _ever _again." Ichigo warned, having reached the safety of his room. He decided to shut the window in case Grimmjow's emotions made a comeback. "_So, _how do I turn you back?"

Grimmjow blinked. It seemed obvious to him. "What the fuck do you mean? It's the same way you gave me life."

"Oh." Ichigo said. "So, by, like, kissing you." _I kissed a doll … and I liked it. _

Grimmjow didn't say anything. He found it embarrassing. He needed to change the topic. "Ground rules."

"What?"

"We need to set some ground rules first." Grimmjow insisted. "You can never lie to me. You can never." He tried to cover his face by casually brushing his hair. "Call me names." His smirk portrayed himself perfectly.

Ichigo smirked. "I'm sorry; can you say the last part any louder?"

"…"

"Your face is red." Ichigo smirked again. "Is it too hot in here – !"

"The motherfucker who made me was senseless enough to color my cheeks! It's a fucking stain."

"_Sure. _So how did you become like this anyways?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm a fucking doll."

"You sound ashamed."

"Fuck you."

But Ichigo's mind was still focused on the scar across his chest. The perfect violation to a perfect body. It was so deep and so real. And the pain had even a life of its own. "Grimmjow, when I talk to you when you are doll, can you hear it?"

"Every bloody word." Grimmjow said. "Wish I didn't though cause –." Ichigo suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's chin and pulled him into a deep kiss. He tasted the texture of the latter's lips, breathed in the scentless aroma he produced and relaxed in the safety of his warmth and presence. He felt Grimmjow's jaws tense and then relax and his hand grab Ichigo's back. But a split second later, when their lips parted, Grimmjow's was just a doll.

Ichigo cradled him in his arms and pulled him close to his chest. "I don't know what they did to you, but you're not a monster. I swear I can hear your heart beat. It's going the same pace as mine."

The lids on Grimmjow fell shut. His eyes were also closed. Ichigo wanted to hold his doll forever and go to sleep and never wake up. But then he heard Yuzu call for dinner. "Since I'm going to be keeping you for a while, get used to this." With that, Ichigo placed Grimmjow on his bed and pulled the sheets to his chin and closed the light. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"You bastard!" Grimmjow screamed when he was released from doll form. "You fucking bastard, who do you think you are, keeping me alive and dead for so long! Never fucking neglect me again or I'll murder you in your sleep!"

"I am so tempted to kiss you again." Ichigo said, only slightly amused.

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow cried. "You don't know what it's like. I can hear everything, see everything, feel everything, but I can do fucking nothing! It's terrible!"

Ichigo placed his book away. Grimmjow didn't sound as if he was joking. He tried to imagine himself as a lifeless doll with feelings and eyes. Ichigo felt sympathetic. "Okay, I'll try to leave you as a human for as long as I can."

"…"

"…"

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said. Ichigo suddenly had an idea. "Want to come with me to school on Monday? As a student, maybe it'll be a chance for you to see the world – get off, you oversized doll!"

Grimmjow had thrown himself on top of Ichigo and heaved him from the latter feet with a crushing hug. "Really?"

"Leggo." Ichigo choked.

"Sorry." Grimmjow placed Ichigo back onto the ground. "But – !"

"I am being serious." Ichigo said. "We'll say you are a foreign student, since a lot of them seem to be popping in and out. We'll go with German. Trust me, Karakura High has about the worst administrators the world has seen. But now, if you want to be in the same grade as me, you'll have to know the stuff I learn. So, does calculus ring a bell?"

"…"

"What about functions?"

"…"

"Physics? Chemistry? Biology?"

"…"

"E – !"

Grimmjow suddenly threw Ichigo onto his bed. He landed on top of him with a thud. He grabbed fistfuls of Ichigo's clothes and snarled in his ear. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

Ichigo stopped struggling and looked Grimmjow into the eye. They were teal colored and breathe taking. Deep, like the bottom of the ocean, never ending, like when you stare into the sunset and blue, like the color you look upward whenever you feel something clutch your heart. Grimmjow found Ichigo staring at him. He stared back. Ichigo looked so helpless under his grasp, his lips torn between a smile and grunt and his hair, with the color of fire. He pressed his hands on Ichigo's chest. Something nudged against his member, which was hard already.

"I'm going to rape you." Grimmjow decided.

Ichigo fumbled. He couldn't hide his smile. "By all means, go ahead. We'll see how long this lasts."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Shut up." He pulled his thighs up Ichigo's body and pressed it against his chest. Suddenly, Grimmjow's entire leg slid down and his toes fumbled Ichigo's crotch.

The orange hair teen groaned.

"Take off your pants." Grimmjow commanded.

"You're the rapist. You do that."

Grimmjow growled and used his feet to put Ichigo's hands to place. He tried to undo Ichigo's belt and buttons, but gave us after two seconds and just ripped everything to shreds.

"Hey – !"

Grimmjow rammed a pillow onto Ichigo's face. "Shut up and _like this_."

Ichigo muffled under the fabric while Grimmjow ripped away the buttons on his shirt.

"There's a difference between rape and murder, you know!" Ichigo cried. "I could have died like that!"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow demanded. His smirk was drawn apart in that carefree and arousing manner. "It's not like I had sex before."

Grimmjow ripped his own pants away.

"Why the fuck did you do that? People are going to start thinking things when they see a naked doll in my room." _Though they'll probably be right … I can't believe I', letting him do this …_

"Fuck you." Grimmjow said. He grabbed Ichigo's legs and split them apart. "Don't you fucking dare tell me this hurts." He lifted Ichigo's legs into the air and tested the opening. Then he started thrusting. Ichigo grasped his bed sheets. His toes curled in the air and settled over Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow settled his hands on Ichigo's thighs and thrusted even harder. Ichigo moaned in pleasure and arched his neck back.

Then he caught sight of Ichigo's erect cock. Grimmjow smirked and closed one hand over it, pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow leaned towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo never looked any better. He closed the distance between them and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow." Ichigo started. His chest felt so much lighter. "You are an absolute idiot."

* * *

I was so tempted to make a rape scene. But, somehow, it turned out like this x]

Anyways, hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I was in a bit of a rush writing the first two chapters and while rereading, I realized that they reeked of grammar and typos. I'm going to start fixing them today and tomorrow. I'm probably not going to be updating as fast anymore because I have to go to school on Thursday (this week was my week off after exams).

In case you haven't noticed, I just went through chapter 1 and 2 and I fixed some small loop holes and grammar and I made the sentences flow along better. No need to reread, it's still pretty much the same x]

And for those of you wondering, YES, Grimmjow did turn into a doll x]

So, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Sunday.

It was the last day of every week, the end of a cycle which repeats itself. On Sundays, people like to sigh, groan about the next five days and complain about how fast the last two passed. This routine played out even stronger in Ichigo's life. For split seconds on Sundays, Ichigo would look at life in a different manner. When the sun disappeared under the horizon, splashing orange and mixing purple, Ichigo would sometimes sigh. He would ponder over the meaning of his existence and then chide himself about being stupid and meet up with some friends as to erase that feeling in his heart. Because it was on Sundays that Ichigo felt incomplete. It's funny how powerful a calendar can be.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow suddenly said. His voice was very grumpy. "Let's go outside."

"_No!_"

"What the fuck did you say?" Grimmjow rushed towards the smaller teen. "I'm going to fucking suffocate in this pigeon's nest!"

"I don't give a flying fuck! I need to get my homework done." Ichigo said. He picked a book from his shelf and threw it at Grimmjow. "Read and shut up."

Grimmjow ripped the book to shreds. "Bull shit."

"You're gonna pay for that." Ichigo said. _With your lips._ "Asshole."Suddenly, his cell phone chirped. Grimmjow turned his head towards the sound. Ichigo made a shush motion and answered. "Hello?"

Renji's gruff voice emerged on the other side of the line. "Hey, Rukia and I are in the area. We thought we'd drop by to see you. You are at home right? No one was picking up."

Ichigo swallowed. He saw Grimmjow's eyes glare dangerously and the said person scattered half nude on the floor. His lips were crooked with that stupid smirk again. "I'm out for one of Karin's soccer games, you mind dropping by in a few hours?"

"It's alright then, we'll just see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." Just as he was about to end the call, Rukia's voice squeaked on the other side. _Fuck._ He heard some shuffling as Rukia took the phone from Renji. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

"I'm with Karin in this playground place where she's playing soccer. You'll only see my old man if you come." He breathed into the receiver to imitate wind. "Nice one, sis!" He switched to his normal voice again. "In fact, I don't think you'll see even my old man. He's out buying eggs."

"You're hilarious." Rukia said. "I see Karin right now. You want to talk to her? Take a peep out of your room, will you? You might even catch Abarai's yawn."

_Shit._ Ichigo drew open his curtains. Karin was by the front door talking to Rukia and Renji. "Alright, alright, give me a second. Let me clean up my room." He snapped his phone shut.

"What the fuck was all that about?"

"Nothing." Ichigo looked towards Grimmjow and sighed. He covered his head in his hands to think properly. When he finally pulled away from himself, he underdid his top button. "I got to tell you something. Stand up."

Grimmjow walked towards Ichigo. You could tell he was excited. "What the fuck do you want?"

Ichigo shuffled his hands in his pocket. He came closer to Grimmjow. "Hey." He took his hands out of his pocket and grabbed Grimmjow's naked shoulders. His eyes glanced down Grimmjow's lean torso. His body was so well sculpted and fit and arousing and … absolutely beautiful. _Remember objective._

Grimmjow was surprised with Ichigo's odd behavior. His hands fisted at his sides. His throat clenched itself. His stomach did a knot. His crotch pitched a tent. Ichigo looked so damn pretty – . "Fuck you!" Ichigo's lips had suddenly shot forward. "I can't believe this was what you were fucking after!" He grabbed the smaller man by his shoulders and shoved him backwards, hard enough for Ichigo to stumble onto the floor. "Ass wipe!"

"Can it!" Ichigo said. "People are coming over! I'll have one fuck of a time explaining your presence!"

"What the fuck are you bitching about? What happened to last fucking night? Are you just going to leave me a stoic doll at the side while you and your friends fuck about your happy lives? Fuck this! I'm going to rape you in front of them!"

"Whatever you say, no rape! You can even bring shame to that word!" Ichigo cried. He charged towards Grimmjow and they wrestled. The doll turned out to be stronger and managed to turn Ichigo towards the floor and flip him onto his back.

"Ichigo?" It was Rukia's voice.

"Fuck! I'm cleaning my room!" Ichigo cried. To Grimmjow, he said quieter. "Grimmjow, just get off. We can talk it out later. You don't know what's going to happen if other people see you."

"_Talk it out?_ My ass!" Everything was quiet as Rukia and Renji's footsteps approached. Memories flashed in Grimmjow's mind. Words rang in his ears. The scars across his chest which will never heal properly. He heaved a sigh and his voice dropped a block. What were Ichigo's friends like? "Fine, but you must promise me that as soon as they leave, you'll turn me back again."

"Yeah, definitely. I'll be bored without you anyways." Ichigo said quickly. He twisted his waist around and reached for Grimmjow's chin.

Grimmjow slapped away Ichigo's hands. "I'm the one that's doing the kissing." With that, Grimmjow reached his hands forward and grabbed Ichigo's face. His lips came plunging afterwards and he felt Ichigo's heat braze against his own. His tongue slipped through and marked the unchartered territory that was Ichigo's mouth. A shiver ran through his spine. Everything was so damn hot. His fingers dug into Ichigo's skin and the tent between his legs doubled in size. He opened his own lips. "Fuck, no!"

But then, Grimmjow lay on the floor, a limp doll. Ichigo breathed heavily. He stripped off his belt and threw it in his closet so he could pull his pants lower to hide his hard member.

"Ichigo?"

"One minute!" Ichigo quickly fixed his shirt and redid that top button. He unlocked the door. "Hey guys."

"Did we come at a bad time?" Renji asked sarcastically.

"I was busy." Ichigo said flatly. "I had a lot of work to finish."

Rukia emerged behind the red head. She was so much smaller than, well, pretty much everyone. Ichigo frowned comically when he saw her. Her eyes were glaring and thinking. Casually, she pushed past her two best friends and went inside. The first thing she saw, she screamed: "Oh my fucking God! You actually went and bought it!"

Ichigo had to bend down slightly to cover her mouth. "We've been best friends for five years. Keep this secret for me, even from Abarai, _please?_"

Her eyes travelled to the top left corner. "You're coming Chappy shopping with me next weekend."

_Damn it._ "Yes, okay, I will!" Ichigo whispered. "Just … help me talk out of this one."

"Ichigo, is that a _sex toy?_" Renji had pushed his way through and was staring dumbfound at the shirtless doll on the ground.

"_No._" Ichigo said, but could think of nothing to back it up.

Thankfully, Rukia had a motor mouth which she exercised daily. She only needed to clear her throat to start talking coherently out her ass. "Are you dumb, Renji? Remember in our freshman year, we went to that overpriced carnival? Remember then, Ichi-chan had a crush on Rangiku-sensei?" She smirked. Ichigo covered his face. He remembered all too well the fantasies and side effects that puberty reeled in. "Remember how she said that this was a nice looking doll and that made Ichigo's heart churn?"

Renji scratched his head. "I remember the carnival and Rangiku-sensei, but not the doll."

"Well, the doll was there." Ichigo said. "I've kept him for so long that no matter how suggestive he looks, I'm keeping him." A soft smile was plastered over his face. He walked towards Grimmjow and took him gently in his hands. His heart skipped a beat as he placed Grimmjow in a sitting position against his bed. He whispered gently. "You hear that, Grimm?"

"Sweet. You're cute." Rukia said, but she meant something else. "So, what's up, Ichigo? We've been raining your phone with calls. You missed the movie we were supposed to watch."

"Oh shoot, yeah. Sorry about that. I'll make up for it."

"No need," Renji said. "We sold your ticket to Ishida. He liked it so much he was even there after the credits pulled in. I think he got pretty attached to the lead's granny who sewed dolls."

They laughed dryly. "So, you guys up to a game of cards?" Rukia grinned.

To Grimmjow, his imprisonment seemed like an eternity. He watched the short girl take out some cards and shuffle and deal them to the trio. He felt a small spark of envy which was minimized by his small and more innocent form. After all, there was little to hate about Kuchiki Rukia. She was confident enough not to envy, smart enough not to offend and nice enough to bring her jokes behind the line. But what Grimmjow envied most about her was her ability to make Ichigo laugh even when she was making fun of him. But, to his infinite gladness, Ichigo held nothing in his eyes for Rukia except that of a sister and Rukia seemed to have written Ichigo in the same way. Soon, Grimmjow shifted his attention to Renji. He was a good guy, it seemed, dumb at times, but something about him irked the doll. Renji's eyes sought for Ichigo with hunger, lust and longing, veiled only by society's premises. Still, Renji held in his heart the same place for Ichigo that Grimmjow was starting to develop.

Unaware, the trio carried their game.

"Ichigo, you should get rid of that doll, before people start to think that you are, you know, after, men." Renji said. He tried to be casual, but his tone sounded scripted.

"So?" Ichigo asked. "Let them think what they want. I'm not afraid to be branded gay. I can't see anything wrong with it either."

Renji peered from his cards. His lips were drawn in admiration. Grimmjow fumed in doll form. "Ichigo, you're a really good guy. Just wanted to throw that out there."

Rukia glanced between them. She didn't say anything. She was all knowing.

Ichigo glanced awkwardly towards the red head. He was a little suspicious. But he wasn't a man of gratitude and shallow acceptance, so he didn't say anything.

Renji unconsciously shifted towards Ichigo. "Hey, erm – ?"

A thump followed.

"What the hell?" Renji glanced around. He saw the doll lying on the ground. "I swear I saw him sitting there a few minutes ago."

Ichigo was uneasy. He dropped his cards on the ground. Rukia followed suit. Renji however still clung to them with his life. "Grimmjow?" The doll grunted, though only Ichigo heard. _Shit. _"Guys, you should go. Not trying to sound uninviting or anything, but let's plan this little gathering another day."

Renji didn't say anything. He looked towards Rukia for a lead. The little girl decided. "Okay, Ichigo, we'll leave." Renji glanced around before he reluctantly stood and went towards the door. Meanwhile, Rukia walked towards the orange head and said. "Call me. As soon as you can."

Ichigo nodded towards his best friends. "See you guys tomorrow."

Ichigo closed the door behind them. He placed Grimmjow back on his bed and stroked the doll's hair. "Give me one more minute. You're all fucked up and violent when you are awake. I wish you would behave more like a doll sometimes. Just kidding. I want you, _now._" He smiled and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Grimmjow's lips.

At once, the doll sprang to life. He stared squarely at Ichigo before his fist flew out to meet Ichigo's face. "Never talk to the red head again."

"Fucker." Ichigo accused as he rubbed his nose.

"Fuck you. You guys were nagging too fucking much for me to stand."

Ichigo glared. "Jealous freak. I never knew you could move as a doll."

"Yeah, well, I never did either. But I couldn't stand the red head acting like a complete freak." Grimmjow said. He didn't feel like arguing. "But I think it has to do with my soul."

"Your soul?"

"Yeah, well I don't really have a soul." Grimmjow said. "But sometimes, I get emotionally charged and I feel in control of the stuff I do. It gives me this kind of strange will. Though most of the times, I'm just limp and laying."

"Control?" Ichigo repeated. "Do you have control, right now?"

"Yeah, lots of it." Grimmjow said. "But you know what I really want to do? I want to take your face, kiss it and pull away and then look at your eyes and watch you blush and then kiss you again."

"I don't blush."

"That's one fucked up lie." Grimmjow said. "I'll always have my eyes."

Ichigo took a seat beside his doll like lover. "What got you into this form anyways?"

Grimmjow scratched his head. "Can't remember. I just know vaguely I was once completely human. It was a while ago."

Ichigo leaned closer towards Grimmjow. Their hands found each other. Grimmjow's hand was cold. Ichigo gripped it with his life. "You won't ever disappear, will you?"

"Don't think so." Grimmjow said. "There's only one thing in this world that can really kill me physically."

"What's that?"

"Fire." Grimmjow pointed towards one of the scars on his body. "Just yesterday, this was blazing red, hurt like hell. Look at it now." The color had dimmed. It was settling down, about to disappear. "Normal wounds like these heal with my soul. But take a look of this." There was a thin red line which ran down his chest. It was an immortal wound. "Matchstick."

Ichigo was looking star struck at Grimmjow's body. His soft, gruff voice was soothing in the background.

"You're the only one who knows this. You're the only one who I will ever tell." _It means you're the only one I will ever trust. _"Ichigo, you got that?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I'm not going to let you die." He meant what he said.

Grimmjow laughed. "Funny for you to say that, when clearly, I usurp you in pretty much everything." To prove that, Grimmjow grabbed both of Ichigo's wrists and flipped him onto his back. He watched Ichigo struggle away from his grasp and stand to his feet. "Hey, where the fuck are you going?"

Ichigo went towards the window and closed the curtain. "Fuck homework, I'm want you to fuck me tonight instead."

His Sunday was now complete.

* * *

Finally over x]

Reviews please ~

By the way, I have a question for you readers.

There's this idea swimming around in my head, I really want to put it into words. It'll be called "Fingers on fire" and the summary for it would probably go something like this: Grimmjow is the leader of a furious gang. Ichigo is his next victim. Both men share the same passion for the piano. GrimmIchi.

And of course the title would be a piano reference.

So what do you guys think? You think I should start working on this story and juggle two fics at once, or just focus on this one?

Write it in your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, first of all, I apoligize for spamming your inboxs with "chapter 4". There were so many mistakes in the first three chapters and I didn't know any better way.

Anyways, here's the real chapter 4!

Thanks a bunchies for beta'ing **Cerulean-Guava **x]

Chapter warnings: (proper) lemon, swearing

**Chapter 4**

Grimmjow had a messenger bag swung casually over his shoulders, his face still and always pulled in that trademark grin. He was wearing a dress shirt with two missing buttons (he ripped them out of frustration when he couldn't dress properly) which left an opening to the top of his chest. His jeans were baggy, and hung nicely over his lean legs. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. He was getting impatient. "Hey, Ichigo, you ready?"

Ichigo tied his laces on the porch and skipped after his lover. "Coming."

"What the fuck took you so long?" Grimmjow spat. "Were you checking yourself in the mirror? I was waiting for you for five whole fucking minutes."

Ichigo glared. "I timed it. It was only three. And show some gratitude to the man who stayed awake all night to get you into school so fast." One of his laces escaped the loop. Muttering, Ichigo bent down to fix it.

"Shut up." Grimmjow said. He walked towards Ichigo and placed a hand over his waist, nudging their hips together. Ichigo shuffled under his grasp, but was otherwise accepting. Grimmjow felt his crotch tighten. He swallowed his instincts and spoke with his figurative heart. "I've been waiting for you for the entire time. I want you now, not in another five minutes."

Ichigo stood up. He pressed two fingers to Grimmjow's shoulder. "You know, we're early for school. If we hurry, we might get fifteen minutes of fucking time in the back parking lot."

Grimmjow grinned and marched right through Ichigo. With a smirk, he flipped the orange-haired teen onto his shoulder and marched ahead in this awkward way. "I'm aiming for twenty."

"Greedy bastard. Put me down."

"I'm never letting go."

* * *

Grimmjow slammed Ichigo against the brick wall. "This place private enough?"

"Yeah." Ichigo breathed. He felt Grimmjow's hard member press against his own. The boner was contagious. He quickly felt his own cock swell in excitement. Grimmjow seemed to have noticed and, almost immediately, swung his hips forward, making Ichigo groan in pleasure.

"Hurry it up, we haven't got all day."

"Right, right." Ichigo began tearing at his pants. The morning sun splashed on his naked skin as tingly warmth shivered down his spine. He threw his pants onto the ground and started stripping Grimmjow. Apparently, Ichigo wasn't fast enough, because Grimmjow started thrusting at Ichigo's erect cock. "Nggh. Stop that. You're distracting me."

Finally, they were both nude. Without hesitation, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo on his back and thrusted inside of him. He reached his left hand forward and grabbed Ichigo's cock, pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Sweat gathered on Ichigo's brows. He was pressing hard against the brick wall, supporting both his and Grimmjow's weight. Grimmjow raced through with his thrusts. He was strong and fucking horny and Ichigo's ass was just so fucking tight. Each time he'd thrust, Ichigo's body straightened and his hands scraped against the wall.

At long last, they stopped. Ichigo was panting and sweating and his hands were almost bleeding. "The showers are open all day long. Pull up your pants and let's go."

"That felt so fucking good." Grimmjow said. _Much better than last time, for sure._ "All I need now is your wonderful kiss."

Ichigo smirked and held out a hand to push Grimmjow away. "You aren't getting that, not until we get back at least." They hit the showers and shared a stall. Grimmjow made sure to waste no time and as soon as they were naked again, straddled Ichigo's thighs and brushed against his opening with his member.

"Nggh." Ichigo moaned. He swallowed his hands to silence his pleasure. "They can hear us in here. Hurry it up."

Grimmjow ignored him and hoisted the orange hair teen off the floor. "Don't protest, they'll hear us, remember?"

"You greedy fucker!" Ichigo said. "How did you become so possessive all of a sudden?"

"Shh." He took one of Ichigo's legs in either hand and split them apart. Grimmjow turned Ichigo around and placed his opening on top of his hard member. He took Ichigo's legs on either side of him and started thrusting again, the shower head raining in the background.

"We're never going to get to class on time!"

"Never thought you were the studious type." Grimmjow smirked. "You're spilling it all over me." He pressed the head of Ichigo's erection. The orange head arched his neck back and stuffed his hand inside his mouth again to suppress the sounds. Grimmjow grinned and put Ichigo onto his own feet again. He bent down and whispered. "I'm your doll." Grimmjow's tongue ran swiftly past Ichigo's cock. Nothing could block Ichigo's moan of immense pleasure.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow! You have to stop now, stnghhhop, sto – ugh!"

"Your body is telling me otherwise." Grimmjow was standing again. He rose up one leg to dig his knee between Ichigo's legs. "Scream my fucking name!"

And this was how Ichigo missed his first and second period class.

* * *

"Oh, look at this. We have third period together, and then lunch." It wasn't much of a surprise. Ichigo was on friendly terms with the secretary, Nel-Tu, and he had tweaked Grimmjow's schedule so they would share the day together. Suddenly, a hand crept on his ass. Ichigo almost regretted his decision. "I liked it better when you were violent and annoying."

"Well, me, I like your tight ass best." Grimmjow smirked. "If for everything nice, and endearing that I say, if I can get a nice fuck like this, I'll wash you with praises."

Ichigo walked away from Grimmjow's grip. He couldn't hide his smile. He had a great fuck too. But a slight fear still tapped his mind. He couldn't risk Grimmjow being taken away from him. "Next time you do that, I'll kiss you so hard that you'll stay a doll for an entire week."

"Our next class is biology. We have this really creepy teacher called Ichimaru. Try not to get in a fight with him. You're stupid temper is his favorite type."

Grimmjow grunted and said something arrogant which Ichigo didn't bother to hear. "Midget approaching." Grimmjow added. "She seems serious."

"Ichigo, what is the meaning of this?" Rukia had to tilt her head an entire one hundred and thirty degrees to stare Ichigo into the eye. "How the hell did he grow so big?"

Ichigo laughed nervously. "I was going to tell you on Friday, but then Grimmjow here started attacking me. And then I decided to wait until Saturday, but something ended up happening, and then you guys came over on Sunday."

"Renji saw you guys in the back, doing stuff." Rukia stated plainly. "Stupid as he is, he saw it. I've convinced him not to tell, but I don't think he's dealing with it too well. He's gone home now."

"What, why?" Ichigo asked stupidly. "He's that scared of dolls?"

"_No._" Rukia said. "It's something else, something you would know if you had a speck of brain cells. But on account of my friendship with Renji, I cannot tell you."

"He's wants to fuck you." Grimmjow said plainly. "That motherfucker wants to fuck you."

Rukia sent Grimmjow a death glare. "The motherfucker you are talking about happens to be my best friend."

Grimmjow challenged Rukia. "I don't give a fuck. Ichigo's _mine_."

"I'm sure he is." Rukia said seriously. She turned to face Ichigo. There were more pressing matters. "But Ichigo, _Kiego _also saw. He and Renji were together."

"_Kiego? _Oh what the fuck is this!"

"Can I kill Kiego?"

"Yes, Grimmjow, yes, you can kill him!" Ichigo banged his head against a locker. "Why the fuck did Kiego have to see? Who the fuck gets to school at 6:30 anyways? Who the fuck even goes to the north parking lot except to have sex?"

"Don't bother stopping him. He'd kill someone for attention. This is just screaming at him to be killed." Rukia said. "Ichigo, you should think of what you are going to say instead, when people come forward with the questions."

"Yeah, you're right, Rukia. Thanks. For everything." Ichigo sighed. "Come on, Grimmjow, let's bear the scandal together."

"No problem." Rukia said. "I'm going to class. Lunch time. We'll talk then."

"I like her." Grimmjow smirked when she left. "She has a good sense of humor, makes up for her height. Jesus, come on, Ichigo, man up. You even said yesterday that you don't give a flying fuck about being gay. It's all – !"

"You _like _Rukia?" Ichigo's eyes were dark. "You don't even know Rukia and already you said that you _liked_ her. What about me, here, huh? I haven't heard one sweet thing out of you that hasn't got to do with sex."

"Seriously?" Grimmjow scoffed. "This is what you're bitching about? You're scared to be seen with me because you think I don't like you, not because I'm a fucking voodoo doll?"

"Fuck yeah!" Ichigo said. "I never saw you so happy until you were screwing me in the ass. I never saw you smile like that, now even when I told you I was gonna keep you!"

"That's because I'm not some dependent little bitch!" Grimmjow seethed. "I'm not the doll you wanted. I'm not going to crawl back in my porcelain form just so you can cuddle me like a little bitch. I'm a person, I have my heart and I want my fucking freedom!"

Ichigo's temper flamed. He grabbed Grimmjow by his collar and pressed him towards the wall. "I bought you because I thought you were beautiful. I just didn't know how ugly you were inside."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock. Without warning, his fist flew passed Ichigo's face and he kicked Ichigo back. "Fuck you, Kurosaki. I thought you were different, but you are the fucking same as every other one of them."

A trail of blood decorated Ichigo's lips. He hastily wiped it away on his sleeve. His mind was dizzy from the beating. Grimmjow was too fucking strong and out of control. He suddenly wished that he tried harder during the karate classes he attended as a kid. Maybe if he did, he would be able to beat Grimmjow to a bloody pulp at his feet and force an apology from his lips. Oh dear God, what was he thinking. "I think I know now why nobody wanted your pathetic ass! You're either like this or a fucking annoyance, a pain in the ass!"

Trigger. Ichigo was pressing all of Grimmjow's buttons and the blue haired teen did not react so well to it. He quickly closed the distance between them and punched Ichigo repeatedly in the face. "Fuck you!" Blood poured through. "I should have never …" His fists continued. "Gave you my fucking heart!" When he finally withdrew, Ichigo fell limply onto the ground. A mass of red started from his nose. It was hard to recognize him, amidst all that pain. "Shit, shit, shit."

Grimmjow realized what he had done and quickly scooped Ichigo into his arms. He ripped away his sleeves and wiped Ichigo's face. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm sorry, Ichigo, I'm sorry. I get out of control. Fuck, you know that. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what have I done." He pressed his hand on Ichigo's chest. His heart still beat. Ichigo and everyone else were right: he is a monster, a heartless, back stabbing monster that would bite at the hand that fed him.

"Fuck … you." Ichigo stammered. "Go to hell."

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow cried. "Say something, say something!"

"You fucking bastard, I just did." Ichigo sat up and wiped the blood from his face. "Just like you, I'm not some dependent little bitch."

"I take that back, and everything else I said!" Grimmjow cried. "For you, dammit, I'll swim in fire. If you hate me, if you want to get the fuck out of your life and just die, I fucking will."

"Fucking idiot." Ichigo seethed. "Have you been asleep the entire time? Did you forget what we were arguing about?" That was as close he would get to demand an apology.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hands. He swallowed the rising feelings in his throat and stared deeply into Ichigo's eyes. "I … I love you."

"Good because I love you too."

"Ichiigooooooo!" Kiego threw himself at the orange head teen. "What happened to your face? Is that blood on your shirt?"

Ichigo saw half the class looking warily at him. Unfazed, he reached for Grimmjow's hand. Then, Kiego had the nerve to ask him who Grimmjow was and, immediately, he introduced Kiego's face to his fist. The smaller teen was sent reeling away. "How many people have you fucking told?" Ichigo demanded.

Kiego laughed nervously. "Not a lot. Just Rukia, that's all."

Everyone became quiet. Eyes swept towards Ichigo and his doll. Question poured from their lips as they crept closer to the orange hair teen. "Ichigo, you got hot chicks after you, and yet you choose someone with a dick?" "What is this, some measure of desperateness?" "Going so fast, eh?" Grimmjow could not take it anymore. He stepped in front of his lover and pushed everyone away. Those he deemed looked tougher received a nice punch in the face. Ichigo had had enough. He took Grimmjow's arm and led him to the front of the class. "What Kiego saw was true." He said out loud. "I fucked this man."

That shut people up. Grimmjow looked towards Ichigo for reassurance. "Ichigo, I'm just a doll … You don't have to …"

"Shut the fuck up." Ichigo said with a smile. "I don't care more." He turned again towards the class. "I am also in love with him. Keep your homophobic comments to yourself because I don't give a fuck. I'm in love with Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez and nothing can fucking change that."

There was a bit of silence. Then Orihime stood up. Her eyes were red, presumably from heartbreak and tears, but she forced on a smile, cleared her throat and announced loudly: "K- Kurosaki-kun, I support you!"

Tatsuki followed. "I'm glad you don't give a fuck because neither do we. But, wanna introduce your friend to us?"

Happiness surged. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow in front of him. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. He's the new addition to our biology class."

"Ichi-chan." From the shadows, a figure emerged. Everyone was silenced by his presence. Ichimaru had been listening in the entire time. "'s my job as the teacher ta introduce the new student." He strolled in with that grin plastered on his face towards Grimmjow, his eyes still sleeping somewhere. Gin lifted his hand and offered it to Grimmjow, who took it hesitantly and they shook. But Gin's fingers started running over Grimmjow's palm, looking for a specific vein. "Yar a strange one, hm? I can't find yar heartbeat. Ya mind if I touch ya neck?"

Grimmjow stepped away. "What the fuck are you?"

"Jus' yar teacher, Grimmjow, but I'm one hundred percent _human_. What are ya?" Gin stepped closer to the blue haired teen, his face wavering in front of Grimmjow's fist, but the latter was rooted by his words. "Ya're a special one."

"Leave him alone, sensei." Ichigo interrupted. "He has medical disorders!"

"Medical disorders? Ain't that swell. I used ta be a doctor, ya know. Mind if I check up on ya?"

"Leave him alone." Ichigo's eyes turned dark as he guided the speechless Grimmjow away from the teacher and towards their seats. "It's about time you start class, sensei."

Ichigo was walking unusually close to Grimmjow. The doll sighed. "Geez, wake up already, I can take care of myself. I ain't scared of that foxed up bastard."

"That makes one of us."

"So, where are we going now?"

"We're going to see Rukia. She has a fetish for my business, which happens to include you."

As they climbed the stairs to the rooftop, a short, dark haired girl greeted them with a smirk. "Took you long enough." She said as she brushed away a loose strand of hair. "I assume you told everyone about your, little, situation. I got five texts already and a hyperventilating Kiego. Nice to see you doing well, Grimmjow, after Ichimaru's examination."

"Examination?" Grimmjow repeated. "How the fuck did you know about that?"

"He does that with everyone." Ichigo sighed. "It's his personal introduction: welcome to class, I'm the creepy ass teacher you need to keep your eyes on seeing as I have none! We need to watch out for him."

"Definitely watch out for Ichimaru." Rukia confirmed. "He's only half serious, which means the other half of the time, he's plotting bloody murder. Rumor has it that he's on a personal level with Sousuke Aizen."

"_Aizen?_" Ichigo repeated. "You mean the guy who was trialed for murder, but died before his trial could take place?"

"Ichimaru was pretty involved with the entire thing. He was even supposed to testify. Hey, Ichigo, do you think maybe Ichimaru was the murderer, but he framed Aizen and then killed him so he wouldn't be pulled into it all?"

"Seems probable..." Ichigo glanced towards Grimmjow. The doll was staring off the balcony at the gym class playing soccer. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? You're talking to me?" Grimmjow said when Ichigo joined him. "Nothing, they seem so free. There's nothing enclosing them, nothing which forces them to stay, yet, they do remain."

"It's called human rights." Ichigo smiled. "We live in a free country."

"Hmph." Grimmjow was still thinking. "Do you think, Ichigo, I can stay with you forever? Will you keep me for as long as your life lasts?"

"Yeah, well, when I die, won't you be completely free then? Nobody to kiss you, nobody to put you back to doll form."

"No." Grimmjow said. "Your kiss breathes life into me, and I'm saying this seriously, not for sex. It's a literal term. When we kiss, we share a soul. Yours brushes against mine, which will never wake, and I'm able to remain human for a while. But twenty four hours, that's the limit."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this earlier?" Grimmjow was quiet. "Well, you should have. And that's a fucking stupid question. Of course, I'll keep you, not just for the length of my life, but for as long as the world lasts."

The wind brushed into their hair and swept into their clothes. "You know this feeling I get, now?" Grimmjow said. "It's like we're immortal. It's like we'll live forever."

"Yeah, well, you'll always be a timeless doll."

* * *

Finally showing signs of a plot x]

hope you enjoyed and reviews are much appreciated :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright, I figured about an updating schedule. Twice every week until I decide otherwise. Once on Wednesday and once on Saturday.

**Thank you Cerulean-Guava for beta-ing~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Aizen." He whispered between the bars. "I think I found him."

Aizen glanced upwards, a low smile etching onto his face. He had been locked for about a month already, but that had made no change to his calm demeanor. "Bring him to me."

"Do you want him alive or dead," he asked. "Because if you don't mind, I'd like to play around for a little while."

"Physically alive." Aizen said. "His mentality state is, if not already destroyed by this point, unimportant to my upbringing. Waste no time. I am growing impatient."

"I understand." He said. "But what are you going to do with him?"

"Don't play dumb." Aizen said. "You know how long my body will last in its current state. It's pathetic, the sins of men. Get Ulquiorra here tomorrow, at exactly this time."

He nodded. It felt weird, pressing his face into the cold steel bars to get a good hear of Aizen's voice. It almost reminded him of the brief time he spent in there. "Understood." He breathed. "I can bring the doll here by next week."

"You are too confident in your abilities, Gin_._" Aizen noted. "You already have people littering your trails. It will be dangerous for even someone of your caliber."

Gin shook his head. He evened his nails on the bars. "Don't look down at me like that, Captain. I can smell him every morning."

"Hm." Aizen said. "Your speech has improved. Why are you nervous, Gin?"

Gin was unlike the regular person. In nerve wrecking moments, his Japanese became near perfect. "I dunno. It's mostly my body." His hands clawed into the bars. Aizen had not been wrong.

"Fair enough." Aizen said. "I will put my faith into you. One week, Gin, one week. Ulquiorra will help me get out of here in that time."

"Alright," Gin said. "The people are coming. I need to leave now. See you tomorrow, Captain." He smiled, and with a sweep of his robes, he left. "They should treat you well."

* * *

"I don't get why I have to do this shit." Grimmjow groaned, seated opposite to Ichigo. A pile of papers was shared between them, scorning numbers and equations.

"You're surprisingly good at it." Ichigo said.

"I don't give a fuck about this." He snarled. "I just want to fuck you." Grimmjow threw his pencil across the room and crossed his arms. "Now." He crept towards Ichigo and grabbed the orange head's hands. "Please?"

"Get off." Ichigo muttered. He pushed Grimmjow away with his free hand. "I'm trying to do work here."

"So am I." Grimmjow objected. He walked behind Ichigo and picked him from his chair. The orange head turned around to protest, but Grimmjow put a finger to his lips. He carefully seated himself under his lover and placed Ichigo on his lap.

"You're distracting me!" Ichigo cried. He could feel Grimmjow's member under his rear and could tell that it was starting to throb. The pencil shook in his finger; his own organ was starting to swell.

"Not my problem." Grimmjow said. His hands crawled over Ichigo's lap and played with his zipper, his fingers applying pressure to Ichigo's crotch. "Face it. Being fucked senseless is better than getting mind fucked by these stupid numbers."

Ichigo continued trying to study when Grimmjow started blabbering in his ears. The doll could never shut up sometimes, for instance, now. When he realized that Ichigo was ignoring him, he nudged the orange head's hips. Ichigo continued to work, his free hand balled into a fist and a tent was being formed in his jeans.

"Hey, talk to me!" Grimmjow's anger was starting to arise. He tugged Ichigo's hair. "Stop ignoring me, you bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Ichigo cried. He spun himself around and distanced his lower body from Grimmjow's lap. The orange head took his stuff to the other side of the table. "Go argue with the bathroom or something. I'm trying to do work here!"

"Stop mocking me!" Grimmjow shouted. "You're doing this crap all day long. You won't even talk to me because of it. Get your head out of the gutter, you only get to live once."

Ichigo scowled. "You're an exception to that rule." Grimmjow growled. "Jeez, calm down, it was only a joke."

"You're a bastard." Grimmjow commented. He pulled his chair closer to Ichigo. "Fine, if you're not going to fuck me, at least talk to me. I'm getting horny and bored."

"Jack off and argue to it." Ichigo suggested. "If you're going to say another useless thing, I'm going to ignore you for the entire week."

"You can't do that!" Grimmjow cried. He hit his fist onto the table. The impact shook everything. "You're supposed to care about me! Didn't you say that? Yeah, you did; what happened to all those things you promised? Don't give a fuck about them anymore, right? Don't give a fuck about me anymore? I don't give – no, you know what, Ichigo, fuck you. I think – !"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. "You want to fuck right?" He dropped his textbook. The orange head's hands flew to Grimmjow's shirt. "Answer me, you bastard!"

Grimmjow's hands were already at Ichigo's hips, tearing away his pants like a tornado that rips away everything in sight. "You have to ask a question like that?" With a final pull, Ichigo's pants came off.

The orange head grinned. He grabbed Grimmjow's face in his hands and crushed their lips together. Grimmjow started to struggle, finally catching onto what was going on, but it was too late; as soon as Grimmjow ripped away and threw out his fist, he was a miniscule little doll, lying shirtless on the ground. Ichigo heaved a sigh and pulled up his pants. "Sorry, Grimm, you were overdoing it yet again. I just can't believe you fell for the same trick three times already. I'll turn you back as soon as I'm done." He placed the little Grimmjow on the table, seated upwards, as Grimmjow had once complained that he couldn't see anything while lying down.

Ichigo continued his math homework. He almost fell asleep in the middle. It turned out – Grimmjow's constant whining and annoyance _helped_ Ichigo study. The orange head yawned. He put his head in his arms and sighed. "I'm fucking screwed for tomorrow. Grimmjow, are you listening? It's all because of you, that I want to sleep now."

He stretched his arms and pulled his head back into sight, but Grimmjow was no longer there. "What the fuck?" Ichigo cried. His arms swept through the table, papers flying everywhere. "Grimmjow? Grimmjow?" Panic seized his chest. How could he misplace a doll of that size? And Grimmjow – Grimmjow was there a moment ago. Did someone take him? Did he just disappear? What the fuck was happening?

"Hey." Holy – ! It was Grimmjow's voice, soft and feeble and minimized. Did Ichigo kiss him unknowingly?

"Grimmjow, where the fuck are you? Grimmjow?" Ichigo cried desperately. A small hand tugged his pants, and Ichigo spun around. Grimmjow was on the ground, trying to strip him. Quickly, he took the doll into his arms.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Grimmjow cried, his small arms flailing around. There were identical, cartoonish pink dots on his face to signify a blush. His eyes were huge and round and his small chin was stuck out. "Stop looking at me!" Even his voice had changed.

Ichigo's finger flew across Grimmjow's face making the doll's head reel to the other side. "Since when could you move like that?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Since I last fucked you. Which is about three days ago, seeing how much you neglect me." He said. "But I haven't been able to move _this much_ yet. Want to change me back?" He stuck out his lips and leaned towards Ichigo's face. "Please?"

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away with his index finger. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Why the fuck would I have to tell you?" Grimmjow snarled. "You'll probably use it to your advantage, like always. Stop staring at me like that. Hurry up and change me back!"

Ichigo dropped Grimmjow onto the table. "No. Yuzu bought a hamster a few days ago. His name is Fluffy. If you go downstairs – !"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's collar. His blue eyes were angry. He stared at Ichigo like a porcelain doll.

"Quit it, Grimm." Ichigo said after about thirty seconds. "It's getting stupid now. Stop looking at me like that."

Grimmjow kept on staring, his body not moving at all. A slow tear trailed down his cheek. "Ichi … go." He said slowly. His lips were hardly moving. "I … can't move."

Ichigo's worry jerked forward. His hands swept to Grimmjow's smaller frame. "What the hell? Are you serious?" The doll did not look as if he was joking and he probably wasn't smart enough to lie anyways. "Grimmjow, do you know why this is happening? Tell me – !" Grimmjow was quiet and Ichigo's worry rose. The orange head grabbed the doll's face and crushed their lips together again. Something did not feel right. The doll's lips were moving, and his hands were caressing Ichigo's face. Suddenly, a six feet man stood, crouched on the table.

Shock marked Ichigo's features. "Fuck you Grimmjow!"

"Fuck you too." Grimmjow sneered. "This is how I feel, every fuckin' time you decide to do something like this to me." He kicked Ichigo's textbook onto the ground and ripped his shirt away. "You're going to fuck me now, whether you like it or not."

Ichigo sighed. There was a smile hidden beneath that. "Make it quick."

Thirty minutes later, Ichigo found himself moaning on top of Grimmjow's chest.

They were both naked. Ichigo's arms encircled his lover's neck. Grimmjow purred. He wanted more. So, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo towards the side and grabbed his waist. His cock was pressed against Ichigo's opening.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo began, "If you can't control yourself, we're going to spend the entire day in bed, _again._"

"That was fun." Grimmjow said in his defense. "I want to do it again. Come on, one more time. Please?"

"That's what you said the last four times." Ichigo groaned. "We still have stuff to do today. I was going to show you around."

Grimmjow groaned. Reluctantly, and with his entire strength, he let his member leave Ichigo. "You promise that when we do get dressed, you will actually be showing me around the city and not just your math book?"

Ichigo laughed lightly. "Yeah, of course. Let go of me now, will ya?"

Grimmjow sighed and watched as Ichigo climbed to his feet, marveling at his lover's excellent physique. He grinned while watching Ichigo getting dressed. And got up to join him.

Ichigo threw the doll some clothes. "Remember what I told you the buttons and zippers were for – to prevent destruction. Don't pull them out again."

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow said. He threw the shirt over his head. "Where are we going today?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Let's go eat somewhere. What do you like?" Grimmjow didn't say anything. "Let's go for something western. You ever heard of pizza? Or, poutine?" Grimmjow shrugged. Ichigo continued to talk. "This brings me to another point. You used to be a human right, right?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah." The memories were very skeptical and seemed artificial at times. Everything back then was a blur.

"Do you remember when that was?"

Grimmjow tried to recall his memories for Ichigo's sake. He remembered that he had a badass cat … And a strange neighbor who liked to invite him for afternoon tea. His memories had faded through the years, and he only managed to remember the rudimentary bits. Then, suddenly, Grimmjow recalled and shuddered at his memory of being a doll. The scars of the near past burned deep in his flesh. They overrode any memories from the very beginning. He could have been a doll for two hundred years and he would not have known. "No, I actually don't."

Ichigo didn't bug him about it anymore. "Alright, let's go."

When they were a few feet from the bus stop, Grimmjow refused to move. He started sniffing around.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo sighed.

"It … smells good."

Ichigo looked around. There was a coffee shop nearby. "Not a good idea." Ichigo decided. "The last thing you need is caffeine."

Grimmjow refused to move. "It smells really good, like fucking heaven."

"Well, it tastes like dirt." Ichigo said. "Tell you what, we'll fuck when we get back. Just, go already!"

Grimmjow glared. He doubted Ichigo would keep his word. And this caffeine thing was really intriguing him. "I'll go by myself then." He started walking ahead, knowing the orange head would follow.

"Wait!" Ichigo cried. He caught up to Grimmjow and shoved him across the side walk. "I really hate your stubbornness sometimes."

Grimmjow's arm fell along Ichigo's waist. The two quickly settled in over some coffee and donuts and Ichigo had purchased a newspaper to read from.

"What the fuck are you reading?" Grimmjow asked. He tried to look over Ichigo's shoulders.

"The news." Ichigo said. "There's this criminal who just settled into prison. His first name isn't given, but his last name is Sousuke. He's related to Aizen Sousuke, the freak who died days before his trial." He showed Grimmjow the picture.

Grimmjow froze. Sousuke looked familiar and reminded him of someone in his wayward past. "Does he like to make tea?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "That's a very stupid question, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow growled. "Fuck you, Ichigo." Ichigo wouldn't believe him, but he knew, somehow, that this Aizen fellow was involved with his becoming of an artificial doll. "Can we visit him?"

"What?" Ichigo asked. "He's a leader in the underworld. I don't think that will be a great idea."

Grimmjow sighed. "Ichigo, I swear, I know him. I need to clarify."

Ichigo glared. "This isn't a joke? You are absolutely serious?" The blue haired man nodded. Ichigo's head fell in his hands. "Why the fuck do these things happen? Tell you what, Grimm, I'll do some research on him. We'll see how it goes and, if absolutely necessary, we'll pay him a visit. And maybe you can help by shutting the fuck up for once when I do that."

Grimmjow growled. He took a huge sip of his coffee. He reeled back in surprise. "Fuck, this is hot!"

Ichigo laughed to himself. "No shit, Einstein. Take smaller sips next time."

Grimmjow stuck out his tongue. "Lick it off for me." He grinned.

Ichigo scowled. "Public premises. I'm not going anywhere near your lips."

Grimmjow wailed and stuck his tongue close to Ichigo's ear. "Come on, Ichi, lick it off." Ichigo pushed his head away, Grimmjow laughing at his own joke. "I didn't quite get the taste." He muttered, taking another gulp and almost spat it out this time. "Tastes like crap!"

"That was what I was trying to tell you the entire time." Ichigo sighed. "Here, add some sugar." Grimmjow dipped one finger in the white substance. It had been a long time since he had seen any of this. He carefully licked it off and found Immediately that he liked it. "Don't put in too much."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Grimmjow took a spoonful and dumped it onto the table, then took the rest of the package and dumped it into his drink.

"Fuck." Ichigo swore. "You might be up all night."

Ichigo was surprised when, half an hour later, Grimmjow asked Ichigo when they would go back. "I thought you hated being in a confined space."

"I do." Grimmjow said. "But I really want you to look up Sousuke." He grabbed Ichigo's face in his hands. "It feels good being a head taller than you are."

Ichigo growled. He had enjoyed being taller than most of his friends. He felt Grimmjow's fingers tighten around his face. Grimmjow leaned forward, lips brushing against Ichigo's.

"Catch me when I fall." Grimmjow said before he crumpled down, lividly into Ichigo's hands. "Ouch."

Ichigo grinned. "Damn, you can still talk."

Grimmjow steadied himself in Ichigo's grip. "Of course. And I'm enjoying every minute of it."

Ichigo's thumb swabbed by Grimmjow's nose. "This is strange." He mused. "I swear you looked different in your regular form." Grimmjow scowled. Ichigo reworded his sentence. "Your features, I don't know, they don't seem to match."

"You want to just shut up and keep walking?"

Back in Ichigo's room, the orange head booted his computer. Grimmjow was lying on the ground, frowning. "What's bothering you this time?" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

"Nothing. I want to fuck again."

"No." Ichigo said firmly. His member winced. "You lost your chance before we went into the coffee shop."

Grimmjow sighed. "I really want to remember what I forgot."

"Grow up Grimmjow." Ichigo rolled his eyes, not really paying attention. "Wait, what did you just say? Sorry, I thought you were complaining about not having sex again." Ichigo logged into his user. He didn't say anything for a while, and his eyes widened as he digested the information. At long last, he turned back towards Grimmjow.

"What did you find?" Grimmjow asked. "You look all serious."

"You were right." Ichigo said. "Sousuke Aizen has very much to do with you. Aizen was born very weak. He suffered from several non life-threatening conditions and was ridiculed by it. At a very early age, he began to obsess over immortality. He was accused five years ago for the disappearance of a high school student, whom he tried to test 'immortality' on. He did like to make tea." Ichigo said solemnly. "Because, it was with tea, he managed to trick _you._"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He strutted towards Ichigo and read the police report. "Jeagerjaques, Grimmjow." There was a picture of a crying man and woman. They were holding the picture of their deceased son in their hands. Grimmjow saw his own face reflected from the screen. He looked very much like his father. The same jutted, handsome jaw, the same nose, and twinkling blue eyes. The only difference was his hair. His father was blonde and his mother was a brunette, but he carried a head full of blue.

A few memories peaked, they were painful, and tender and Grimmjow did not know what to do with them. He sighed heavily and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and gazed into the orange head's eyes. "Please kiss me." Was all he said.


End file.
